An electronic device can include a processor and other components. In some examples, the processor is capable of operating at multiple performance states, where at least one of the performance states is at a higher performance level than another of the performance states. When a workload to be executed by the processor is relatively low, the processor can be transitioned to a lower performance state to reduce power consumption. On the other hand, if the workload of the processor is relatively high, the processor can be transitioned to a higher performance state to meet performance demands of the workload.